Steven
Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz and the first and only member of human descent and hybrid nature of the Crystal Gems. A human-Gem hybrid as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into the team's unofficial leader thanks to his kind-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Appearance According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly black hair and full black irises. He wears a pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a pink diamond, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. As revealed in Steven's Birthday, while he is fourteen years of age, he has the physical appearance of a nine-year-old. Personality Steven is an optimistic, friendly, outgoing, soft-hearted and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City in one way or another. He is musically inclined, a trait he inherits from his father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and occasionally playing on his ukulele. Steven is also very compassionate, something which Pearl notes he inherits from his mother, and he treasures his friends and family. He is friendly toward almost everyone he meets (even to his detriment), rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice, even his enemies. No matter the situation, Steven will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line, and he will avoid resorting to violence if possible. He would much rather make a compromise and choose to reason than fight back. Steven looks up to his caretakers — Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl — and considers them family. He wants to be a great hero just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures with the trio, both to prove his worth and to have fun exploring strange lands. Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Steven is rather naive and socially oblivious, due to his isolated upbringing by the Gems. Steven has never attended a school, and before "Nightmare Hospital" had never been in a hospital or had his vitals taken. While Steven is often prepared to go on adventures at a moment's notice, he has a habit of biting off more than he can chew, requiring the other Gems to intervene. While Steven initially retains his childlike innocence and obliviousness to the dangers he is frequently put in, his encounter with the Homeworld Gems gives him a new level of seriousness about being a Crystal Gem. This initially makes Steven self-conscious about his immaturity, and he gains resolve to outgrow it, although his misguided attempt becomes a source of self-inflicted misery as he tries to break off his friendship with Connie to protect her from harm. It was only Connie's sensible nature that stops him from going down a bad road and balances his resolve. Steven has since grown more mature and level-headed in dealing with strenuous situations, but his enthusiasm has remained the same. His maturity has grown to new levels as he helps Lapis Lazuli and Peridot acclimate to Earth and continues to hone his powers. He is now more willing to fight than before to aid and protect his friends, though he is still willing to help anyone in need — even enemies, as seen when he tried to heal Jasper from creeping corruption in "Earthlings". Unfortunately this has also gotten him in trouble, as shown in "Bubbled" and "Room for Ruby", where trying to befriend Eyeball and accept Navy as new member of the Crystal Gems have ended badly: Eyeball tried to kill him when she believed that he was Rose Quartz due to having healing powers, and Navy turned out to have been lying to him the whole time in revenge. Like his mother, he appears to be very charismatic; for example, easing a raging crowd in "Political Power", and motivating his friends and father into working out and helping Pearl to find her strength to fight Sugilite in "Coach Steven". His genuine kindness, sincerity, and capacity for empathy let him inspire friendship, trust, and love from most of the people he meets which enables him to mend others' inner turmoil and reach others who are otherwise closed off, most noticeably in the cases of Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Steven is shown to have unique tastes in entertainment. He enjoys "Crying Breakfast Friends!" despite his dad and the Gems' inability to understand its appeal. Steven is a bit of a romantic and loves the ending of The Spirit Morph Saga for the wedding even when Connie disagrees. "Made of Honor" further shows his enthusiasm for weddings in the form of the wedding planner book he claims to have been putting together his entire life, and he shows great zeal in preparing for and performing Ruby and Sapphire's wedding in "Reunited". Despite his naivety in some aspects, Steven still has a more grounded and practical outlook than his three caretakers, often correcting them on normal human interactions. Despite frequently going on many fantastic adventures, Steven retains a tendency to be easily impressed. He is quickly enamored with Bill Dewey's play, until Jamie points out its flaws. He is also shocked to find that his Watermelon Stevens are alive and admits that it should not have surprised him as much as it does. While Steven is typically friendly and kind-hearted by nature, Steven's enthusiasm and excitability can get out of hand, and he ends up doing more harm than good. When this happens, he can be anywhere between obnoxious, overbearing, and simply rude. Steven tends to let his inhibitions go out the window when doing something theatrical, as seen in "Tiger Millionaire", "Steven and the Stevens", and "Sadie's Song". His alter-ego Tiger Millionaire is the best example of Steven letting his passionate side get the better of him. The one and only time he has shown true anger and prejudice toward someone is Kevin in "Beach City Drift" for the way he treats Stevonnie. His dislike and desire to best Kevin lead him to fuse with Connie, and the anger Stevonnie inherits is strong enough that they hallucinate, causing the fusion to fall apart. It is Connie's sensible nature that convinces him to let his anger go. Deep down, Steven feels guilt over his mother not being around, and a feeling of inferiority over not being able to live up to her reputation. He is unwilling to talk about this with the Gems due to thinking they blame him for Rose being gone. The only people he has opened up to about it are Amethyst, Bismuth, and the Cool Kids. He told Amethyst that the reason he is working so hard is that he is not Rose Quartz, and told Bismuth that he does not think he can live up to his mother's standards in the Gems' eyes. In "Mindful Education", it is revealed that Steven harbors guilt over the unfortunate events upon Bismuth, Jasper, and Eyeball. Like his guilt over Rose, he tries to keep these worries secluded in his heart and tries not to think about it, convincing himself he had no other choice. After it is revealed by Eyeball in "Back to the Moon" that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond, Steven has become more independent and rebellious towards the other Crystal Gems and their authority over what he is supposed to know. In "Steven's Dream", he openly argues with Garnet for not telling him why he shouldn't find the broken Palanquin, figure out his dream, and why he is shedding a constant flow of tears. As he has discovered more about his mother and the effects her actions have had, he has started to show both anger towards her and guilt over what she has done. "Storm in the Room" highlights Steven's anger and confusion toward Rose over her actions and how she "disappeared" to leave him to clean up her mess. "Lion 4: Alternate Ending" shows that he has become somewhat paranoid about anything having to do with Rose and her secrets and in "The Good Lars" has called her a war criminal. These feelings come to a head in "Are You My Dad?" and "I Am My Mom" when his friends are captured by Topaz and Aquamarine and he bargains to free them by offering himself instead as a way to atone for both his and his mother's actions. "The Trial" highlights his resolve to atone for Rose shattering Pink Diamond, in that he immediately pleads guilty knowing that he would be shattered/executed. However, when Rose Quartz's crime comes into question, Steven was shocked upon the revelation of the flaws in his mother's crime and the possibility of a Diamond being responsible for Pink Diamond's death instead of Rose Quartz. Matt Burnett and Ben Levin have stated that he learned he was wrong about who Rose was, and wonders whether he has to carry the moral grayness that she had or if he can be stronger and different.2 "Dewey Wins" shows a somewhat more callous side to Steven's personality as he thinks Connie should be grateful to him for giving himself up to Homeworld to save her, not understanding how he hurt her until suffering the same hurt when Dewey concedes the mayoral race in spite of all of Steven's hard campaigning and urging of the public to give him another chance; although, the emergence of this side of him could be attributed to him not being ready at the time to face his own feelings over his surrender and everything he experienced on Homeworld, as well as having to deal with his loved ones and all the emotional anguish his surrender caused them. "Kevin Party" shows him confronting the harm he did when he meets Connie after a few weeks apart from her and apologizes for giving up. "A Single Pale Rose" once again changes Steven's view of his mother after learning that she was Pink Diamond. He tells Amethyst in "What's Your Problem?" that he is happy his mom wasn't a shatterer, but is still confused about her and her actions. "Made of Honor" and "Reunited" cement Steven's growth and maturity as he forgives Bismuth and accepts her back into the Crystal Gems with Bismuth claiming that Steven has become the real leader of the Crystal Gems, and as he convinces Blue and Yellow Diamond to stop fighting and reveals his identity as Pink Diamond's son/reincarnation. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Steven is capable of using Gem magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and his control of his gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control over them due to not receiving enough training. He can warp using the Warp Pads and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the Temple with seemingly full control. He is not strictly oxygen-dependent and is vacuum-resistant as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race". He also shows that he is able to fuse, as he can fuse with Connie to form Stevonnie. While in the beginning, they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance and while thinking about each other, by "Beach City Drift" they fuse and re-fuse into Stevonnie at will. Furthermore, he has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as he first fused with Amethyst to form Smoky Quartz in "Earthlings". Steven is also capable of shapeshifting, but he has not yet learned to fully control it. His first attempt in "Cat Fingers" was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. He has not been able to change his form entirely but can freely shapeshift parts of his body as seen in "Too Short to Ride". His greatest feat in shapeshifting is seen in "Steven's Birthday", where he is able to use shapeshifting to make himself appear older. Despite his happy-go-lucky and cheerful attitude, he shows himself to be a competent shield fighter and is able to hold his own in most situations with his skill consistently increasing due to practice. Despite being educated in an isolated environment and never attending conventional school, he possesses a good deal of knowledge not only on general topics, but also in scientific and technical fields like physics, chemistry, and geography due to being educated by the highly intellectual Pearl. However, due to the Crystal Gems' own obliviousness about some human activities, he is quite oblivious about some social terms, like "nuclear family". The prime example is during his conversation with Connie about a family gathering in which Connie mentions the concept of a nuclear family, which makes Steven think that she thinks the Crystal Gems are radioactive. Another example is that when Connie introduces Steven to her favorite novel series, Steven had no idea about the order of the books in the series and was reading them out of order. Fusions *When fused with Connie, they form Stevonnie. *When fused with Amethyst, they form Smoky Quartz. Natural Abilities *Fluctuating Age: As revealed in the episode "So Many Birthdays", Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind. Steven's age depends solely on how old he thinks he is. Uncontrollable age-changing could also potentially be caused by his emotions like most of his powers. *Shapeshifting: Steven possesses some level of the natural shapeshifting abilities typical of Gems, which he first displayed in "Cat Fingers" when he shapeshifts his hands to have cats for fingers, but he lost control of this rather quickly. As of "Too Short to Ride", he is shown to be much better at using this ability than before, being able to stretch various parts of his body at will repeatedly, though as with Amethyst he can only do this for a certain amount of time and his half-human nature puts more of a strain on his body than it would a Gem. However, he has not yet demonstrated the ability to transform his entire body into something else. *Superhuman Strength: Steven occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human boy his age, or even a grown man. In "Together Breakfast", Steven is able to lift and force the Together Breakfast in its mutated state into the lava pool in the Burning Room without the other Crystal Gems' assistance. He also displays a large amount of strength in "Arcade Mania" when he rips off the top of the Meat Beat Mania arcade game to break Garnet from her trance. He displays an even further amount of strength in "The Return" when he smashes Greg's van's dashboard with a single punch, apparently hard enough to both shatter it and activate the airbags. In "Joy Ride", he is able to move Jenny away from the Escape Pod with little effort. Later on in "Friend Ship", he is shown to be strong enough to throw his shield hard enough to stun Peridot. When Peridot is unable to open the lid to the power grid in "When It Rains", Steven is able to open it with little effort. He is able to rip off the control panel from the drill machine when it malfunctions in "Too Far". In "Drop Beat Dad", he easily lifts a crate of musical gear, a task that requires two adult humans to achieve. As Gems are much stronger and durable than their appearance would indicate, Steven's superhuman strength is most likely passed down to him from his mother. In even more recent episodes, his strength is even more evident, as he was able to throw a large stone statue back at Bismuth, hurl a large rock at Amethyst, and throw Peridot into the air like a ragdoll. As seen in "Future Boy Zoltron", Steven's strength is underestimated and unintentional in situations by even himself, as tapping the Zoltron robot made it fall over and shatter into pieces. In "The Zoo", he punched his father with enough force to knock him back several feet and easily carried him overhead as he ran from the Zoomans. Steven's strength was further demonstrated in "Tiger Philanthropist", when he managed to fight off several conditioned adult men without tiring, including being able to lift an adult male human above his head and throw him a considerable distance. In "Lars' Head", he is shown to fairly easily push a boulder that both the Rutile Twins and Rhodonite combined were unable to move, causing the twins to even remark "Woah, strong." while all three Gems stared at him in awe. In "Back to the Kindergarten", Steven carried a rock stack that was at least a few times taller than himself while showing no strain. **Martial Arts: Steven has been shown to exhibit martial arts moves while wrestling during "Tiger Philanthropist". Due to his superhuman strength, these moves can easily injure or knock out other humans when used by Steven. *Superhuman Speed: As shown in "Greg the Babysitter", Steven has the power to travel faster than any normal human. *Superhuman Durability: As shown in "Steven vs. Amethyst" and "Bismuth", Steven is more durable than what his human physiology and stature would lead one to believe. Befitting his nature as a half-diamond Gem, his body can take a great amount of punishment, as seen when Amethyst swings him down from the air and into the floor of the Ancient Sky Arena, he is able to stand up and continue fighting despite being seen with torn clothes, scratches, and bruises. In "Bismuth", when Bismuth tossed a training statue at Steven and slammed him into a wall during their fight, he emerged with several scratches yet was not badly injured. In "Adventures in Light Distortion", Steven's durability allowed him to handle the full force of faster-than-light space travel. While the other Crystal Gems were unable to hold their physical forms together, Steven was not only able to survive, but also show no sign of internal or external injuries. *Gem Weaponry Resistance: Because Steven is half-human, he is resistant to anti-Gem weaponry. He can pass through the yellow destabilization fields used in the Gem Warship and can grab the live end of a Gem Destabilizer with only mild discomfort. It is unknown what long-term exposure would do to him. *Intelligence: Though never directly stated, Steven is shown to be extremely intelligent in his own right. He is a natural problem solver, as most of his early adventures relied on him using intelligence and creativity to get himself out of trouble without the use of his powers. He is also able to converse with the highly intelligent Connie on an equal footing since they first met. For much of the early series, his intelligence was overshadowed by his immaturity, something that has faded as he has matured and shown how deeply he thinks about things, particularly what he has learned about Rose Quartz, even though he actively tries not to. Unique Abilities Due to having his mother's gemstone, he shares most of his unique abilities with her. *Shield Proficiency: Due to possessing his mother's gemstone, Steven can summon Rose's shield. Because Steven's powers are maternal in nature, he is required to feel a strong need to protect and help others to call his shield out. Early on, he has little to no control over how to summon it, only calling it forth by chance or when in mortal danger. As of "Sworn to the Sword", Steven is now able to not only summon his shield with little effort but also increase its size at will. He appears to have become quite skilled in wielding it as he was able to use it in conjunction with his protective bubble and defend against Pearl's strikes. Unlike some other Gems, instead of "pulling" his shield out of his gemstone, it appears over his arms similar to Garnet's gauntlets appearing over her hands. As of "Friend Ship", he has become completely capable of summoning his shield at any moment he requires it, even being able to scale his shield large enough to defend the Crystal Gems. It should be noted, however, that overuse of his shield exhausts Steven (such as using it three times in one day), though he has since overcome this weakness. The shield is remarkably durable. The greatest testament of its durability is shown in "The Return" when it was able to withstand a charged shot from the Gem Warship. As of "Crack the Whip", Steven can summon his Shield as many times as he wants without tiring, even summoning more than one. This shows that his exhaustion was possibly due to inexperience. The shield also has reflective properties strong enough to reflect a laser fired from a scanning Robonoid, as seen in "Off Colors". **Projectile Shield: Steven, when in great excitement, can throw his shield as a projectile with great speed and power. In "Friend Ship", he weaponizes it as a ranged attack against Peridot, hitting her in the head with enough accuracy to temporarily stun her. In "Crack the Whip", Steven throws two shields at once in a sparring match with Connie. As seen in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Steven can boomerang his shield off of several targets, causing it to return to his hand. His shield also has razor-sharp edges and can cut through substances as tough as a solid rock before returning to him, hitting Amethyst in the process, showing Steven's growing skill in this technique. **Shield Vibration: On certain occasions when Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs. In "Ocean Gem", it destabilizes Lapis Lazuli's water clones when a ball of water hits Steven's shield. It also seems to play a brief role in "Sworn to the Sword", when a Holo-Pearl attacks his shield, and it promptly deactivates (the same sound in the former episode can be heard as it does). **Tag-team Combat: Due to the close bond they share, Steven can coordinate his shield techniques perfectly with Connie's swordplay, such as fighting back-to-back to defend and attack simultaneously or catapulting Connie from his shield for a powerful lunge attack. **Dual Wielding: As seen in "Crack the Whip", Steven is able to manifest more than one shield. *Healing: Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems, and even inanimate objects. Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones as seen when he healed Lapis Lazuli in "Ocean Gem". He can also heal common human injuries and conditions, seen when he healed Connie's eyesight in "An Indirect Kiss" and Greg's broken leg in "House Guest". During the end of "House Guest", the duct tape used to fix the Geode has the same sparkle effect as his saliva, and it is speculated that the duct tape replaced his spit, although the shine could've been used as an effect. In "The Test", Pearl remarks to the other Crystal Gems that he has lost his healing ability and that their test should hopefully increase his confidence and therefore prevent him from losing any other abilities. His loss of healing abilities could be purely psychosomatic. Peridot asked Steven to fix the Homeworld Warp with his saliva in "Catch and Release", suggesting it can be used to heal more than just Gems or humans. In "Monster Reunion", Steven's healing abilities came back to heal Master of Ceremonies Bear Bear, showing conclusively that his powers affect inanimate objects, and is able to partially heal the Centipeetle Mother. In "Earthlings", Steven attempted to heal Jasper of her creeping corruption but was thrown back. In "Bubbled", Steven successfully heals Eyeball's cracked gem. **Resurrection: Like his mother, Steven possesses the ability to resurrect the dead with his magic tears. The recipient turns pink and gains special abilities, such as the ability to grant access to Lion's Dimension through their hair. Two known cases of this are Lion and Lars. **Corruption Reversal: As demonstrated on Centipeetle in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", Steven, along with Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and presumably White Diamond, has the ability to reverse the effects of the Corrupting Light on Gems. However, it is implied that this is only temporary without the power of all four Diamonds. *Phytokinesis: Using his healing saliva, Steven is able to grow sentient and sapient flora by licking plant seeds. In "Watermelon Steven", Steven discovers he has the ability to grow watermelons shaped like himself. They act as his bodyguards, but they are not directly under his control, and the Watermelon Stevens ignore his orders and attack whoever they think is threatening him, suggesting that he does not have full mastery of this ability thus far. It seems that this has changed, as once Pumpkin was brought to life, it was completely non-hostile and possessed its own opinions of others. It is also possible that, in the case of Pumpkin, Steven had full knowledge of the ability and thus control over it, whereas in the case of the Watermelon Stevens, it was accidental. *Bubble Shield: Steven can summon an incredibly durable bubble, as shown in "Bubble Buddies". The bubble encases him and others that he is protecting. In "Sworn to the Sword", it is shown that Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, as he instinctively summons his bubble to protect himself and Connie due to his wariness of Holo-Pearls as a result of the events in "Steven the Sword Fighter". In "Nightmare Hospital", it is shown that Steven can expand his bubble to push away enemies. In "I Am My Mom", Steven used his bubble to free himself and his friends from Topaz, though it required a great deal of concentration to do so. In "Bubble Buddies" and "Bubbled", it is implied that the bubble can generate its own internal atmosphere, as Steven and Connie could survive in the bubble for hours despite it being air-tight, and Steven is even able to breathe inside one he had just generated in the vacuum of space. **Spike Bubble: As shown in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Steven can morph his bubble in such a way that sharp spikes appear along its surface. **Long-Range Bubble: Steven can stretch a side of his bubble into a small tunnel that connects it to another bubble. **Expand and Shrink: Besides the bubble offensively popping in "Nightmare Hospital", it has shown the ability to grow larger and smaller in "Bubbled". **Popping: Steven can "pop" his bubble to knock surrounding enemies back, as seen in "Nightmare Hospital", where he knocked much larger Gem mutants back by popping his bubble. His bubble will also pop if he is startled, as seen in "Sworn to the Sword", when Pearl startles Steven, or if immense pressure is applied to the bubble, as seen in "Gem Hunt" when the Snow Monster popped Steven's bubble by stomping on it. **Steven's bubble is incredibly durable. However, it is better at withstanding short, narrow bursts of pressure, such as being hit with a harpoon, than a large amount of pressure constantly being applied over a large area of the bubble, such as in "Nightmare Hospital", when the Gem Mutants hit Steven's bubble, the pressure causes little ripples to spread across the bubble, and in "Gem Hunt", when the Snow Monster stomped on his bubble with enough force to cause it to lose its circular shape and pop. **The extent of the bubble's durability is unknown, although it has survived most of the following: ***The tremendous pressure of an ocean trench ("Bubble Buddies"). ***Being crushed by a falling Injector ("On the Run"). ***A shot from a death ray at point-blank range ("Say Uncle", non-canon). ***A spaceship crash ("Jail Break", "Jungle Moon"). ***The vacuum of space ("Bubbled"). *Empathic Telepathy: In "Horror Club", Steven is able to sense the Lighthouse Gem Monster's presence as well as its emotional state. In the episode "Chille Tid", it is shown that Steven can communicate with Gems through his dreams. Steven talks to Lapis Lazuli mentally as he was dreaming. He also saw Jasper and Malachite in the same dream at Malachite's Realm and they noticed him as well. Steven was later shown in "Gem Drill" to be able to communicate with a distressed Cluster while it was struggling to form. In "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service", he helps Kiki battle her inner demons in her dreams. This ability has primarily come to light while other beings are under emotional turmoil. "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" shows with Kiki Pizza that Steven can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust him, as sleeping in this state seems to provide no restful benefit that would otherwise be gained from typical sleep. In "Steven's Dream", he shows a strange development of this ability, in being able to subconsciously see through the eyes of Blue Diamond, while crying her tears. This can even happen when he's awake, if in close enough proximity to her, though this may be a result of Blue Diamond's own empathetic powers seen in "The Trial". **Mind Transfer: First shown in "Super Watermelon Island", when he is able to take control of a Watermelon Steven, Steven is able to transfer his consciousness into another living being he has a connection with while his own body is asleep. The true mind of the host body lays dormant while he is in control of it. The full extent of this ability is unknown. In the "The New Lars", Steven has shown to be able to possess someone (in this instance Lars) he thinks about while he sleeps. **Mind Link: First shown in "Steven's Dream", Steven is able to link his mind with another being. This power allows Steven to feel the target's emotions and see the world through their eyes. For example, if the target is crying, Steven will cry as well, regardless of his own current emotional state. When Steven sleeps, his dream will be whatever the target is looking at. Steven does not have to willingly link minds with a person in order for this power to work since he did not originally know his mind was linked with Blue Diamond. **Aura Projection: In the episode "Reunited", while his mind was linked to Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, Steven was able to manifest and project a powerful pink aura, which in turn convinced them that he was truly Pink Diamond reincarnated. This is something only a Diamond has been shown to be able to do. **Astral Projection: It is shown in "Reunited" that if Steven is knocked out hard enough, his mind will go into an astral dimension while his body remains comatose. While in this state, he cannot interact or communicate with anyone in the physical world unless he phases through them. It is unknown how Steven can return to the physical world on his own. Steven used this new ability to inspire his teammates to keep fighting and convince the Diamonds to halt their attack. *Speed of Descent Regulation: As shown in "Steven Floats", Steven, like Rose, can levitate his body and even manipulate its gravity based on his emotions. When he thinks happy thoughts, he floats slowly to the ground, while when he is sad or angry, he descends much quicker. While floating slowly, anything he touches will also float just as slowly, no matter how large. This also allows him to jump higher than normal, having to be able to jump up to the temple's face and even above the clouds. It was first seen in "Rose's Scabbard" as Steven leaps to a floating land island to reach Pearl, however, her turning to suddenly look at him causes him to break in concentration and fall to catch himself on the island's roots. Steven is shown to have some control over his powers in "Steven vs. Amethyst" and in "Monster Reunion" when he easily leaps up to get to Centipeetle's bubble and safely descend again. He displays his ability to jump extreme distances again in "Steven's Dream", when attempting to catch Blue Diamond's ship, but is blasted back by the ship taking off. *Electrical Interference: In "Maximum Capacity", Steven appeared to be able to control Greg's TV based upon his emotion. For instance, when he was shocked, the television went to static. However, like Rose, it is unknown if this is an ability or if this was for dramatic effect. Weaknesses *Hybrid/Unique Physiology: Due to his parentage, Steven has the disadvantages of being both a Gem and a human being at the same time. This has been displayed and exploited on numerous occasions. **Power and Control Loss: He often has little to no control over his magical abilities, which tend to fluctuate erratically from time to time, such as when his father faked his leg still being broken in "House Guest", which cost Steven the healing powers of his saliva until the events of "Monster Reunion", much to Pearl's anger and dismay. It is later learned that his abilities are tied to his mood: if happy, he generally has access to the majority of them, but if he is angry or depressed, these abilities will either malfunction or fail to work entirely. **Immaturity: Throughout much of the series, Steven's greatest weakness was his immaturity. Despite being brave, caring, intelligent and quick-thinking, he often let his youth, childish ego, and excitability get the better of him, causing problems or making problems worse. This has faded as he has matured, and has become stronger and less childishly excitable. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Battle Crashers Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gems